


[35] 狐狸與小王子

by springtoffee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Han Seungwoo/ Cho Seungyoun, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/ Cho Seungyoun - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	[35] 狐狸與小王子

狐狸與小王子

# 胜宇啊생일 축하해

# 一時興起寫得很快的祝賀文

# 聽說小甜，一章完。

...................................................

和曹承衍相處過的人都知道，曹承衍在音樂上，在他拿手的運動上，是天才。  
音感好、音質好、想法獨創、腦筋動得快、恰恰又生了好的運動神經，重點是還長得好看有張讓人舒服的臉，身材還棒。  
全能型人才啊他。

但稍對他有一點什麼想法的人，也一致認同。  
曹承衍的愛情敏感在他媽媽肚子裡沒跟著出來，只長了張帥臉和爆棚自信心。  
對於情感世界遲鈍到不行，幾乎可算是開啟了閉屏功能，舉凡曖昧推拉等等招數，一竟被遮蔽，感受無能。

該說他博愛還是大愛呢。  
他的世界裡，窩在一起你情我愛的，這樣畫面是不存在的。  
也如他自個兒所說，天下這麼大，他還沒有足夠時間把有趣的事情都做一遍呢。哪有時間談感情，哪裡會想定下來?

恐怕直到三十五歲都不會吧!  
所以，身旁的哥哥弟弟們很快地發現，  
這人把他愛情收訊器收起來了，接受到的完全只有親情、友情，  
對自然、動物的關懷，對社會人類的愛。

別喪氣啊，兄弟們。  
革命還未成功，同志請繼續努力。

一開始最積極的該屬曹承衍的室友李翰洁，他對曹承衍那可沒話說。  
個性使然，他走的是非主流路線。

不經意的身體觸碰，捏捏頸子撓撓膝蓋，跟前跟後的不說，運氣好的時候還能摟個腰拍拍屁股，自然的不得了。其實這都還是不經意上手，因為本主曹承衍為了某事分心，沒注意的情況下，得逞的。

如果他剛好精神在線，誰要這麼大剌剌的拿手往他身上招呼，  
他可是不幹的。“幹嘛幹嘛，別亂碰，滾一邊去。”

要不這哥對他沒興趣，再不就是感受無能! 李翰洁敗下陣來舉雙手投降。

話是這麼說，卻不影響曹承衍自個兒主動的部分。

喜歡，或者該說習慣性愛照顧人的曹承衍，常常在活動的時候半提醒半鼓勵的拍拍隊友的腰，對年紀小的更可能疼愛性的打打屁股。而非活動時期呢，捏捏忙內們的臉，然後一邊感嘆的說，果然還是年輕好，你看皮膚真滑。

反正他摸人家沒問題，別人碰他就有事，Double standard雙重標準啊這是。  
不過他的摸摸，那是真情真意的父兄之愛，完全不帶任何色彩，甚至還有股散不去的老頭兒味。

明明才二十出頭，感慨起來恐怕有五十好幾。  
他說，”我總覺得已經活了大半輩子了。”

其實也是，不是每個活了大半輩子的人，都可能遭遇他的峰迴路轉起伏跌宕的經歷吧。

是不幸，但或者也是種幸運。  
人生歷練多啊。

反正，這樣子私底下有點兒老人心態的曹承衍，對著年紀小，甚至跟他年紀相仿的人，都不由自主的用著鼓勵關懷的老大哥心態來照料。

甚至對年紀比他大一些的韓胜宇，也是如此一般。

……………….

只是彼時曹承衍還不知道，韓胜宇藏的比表面的深，他是不出手則已，一出手必得的高手。

平時韓胜宇也不是喳呼喳呼的哥，這人安安靜靜，習慣把自己放在不起眼的角落。有需要他的時候當然是挺身而出當仁不讓的展示著，畢竟是工作是得在人前展現自我的偶像身分，回到舞台下，他完全不在乎自己是否是人群中心，是否被遺忘，放空和冥想是他在偶像生活漫長的待機時間中最常做的事。

對於這樣的韓胜宇，曹承衍反而不得不留了心，時時關注著。

會不會太累了呢? 全部的人都將隊長職責理所當然地放在大哥身上，韓胜宇即使不願意也不會說不，這樣壓力無法排解，是否會帶來負面影響呢?

曹承衍自己經歷過抑鬱不安的狀況，他特別注意身旁的人，是否開始有相似的現象，在他看來，韓胜宇的安靜其實是前兆的可能性。

幸運的是，後來曹承衍發覺安靜的性子是性格。

韓胜宇本來就是一池清泉，流水潺潺，飛瀑低濺。曹承衍越注意便越著迷，韓胜宇高而婉轉的聲線、舞蹈俐落卻又柔韌的身段、寬肩窄臀緊實的肌理、還有平時說話時和煦如輕陽的語調。

小狐狸是這樣子的，你越追趕他他越逃得快跑得遠。你讓他有興趣有想望自己靠近的時候，他就會收起刺蝟般的戒心，讓你撫摸他的皮毛。

明裡暗裡，曹承衍總會主動走到韓胜宇身邊，鼓勵時的拍拍臀摟摟肩，提醒時的拍拍腰際，私底下開始習慣性地待在離韓胜宇不遠處，然後累的時候會順勢靠著他的肩。

曹承衍知道自己開始有一點奇怪，卻不願意多想。  
這麼溫柔舒適的相處模式，曹承衍一點兒也不想破壞。

………………………

在攝影棚待機的時候，韓胜宇在角落裡窩著，身後傳來曹承衍和李翰洁發明了什麼新遊戲，帶著孩子們玩得歡，沒多久又看見方才還在身後說話的人，咚咚咚的跑到另一頭，原來是認識的人經過過來打打招呼，就見得曹承衍攀著人的肩，說些什麼笑得前俯後仰。

韓胜宇甩甩頭，想回到他的冥想世界，稍稍閉了眼，再睜開的時候，只見放大的曹承衍不知什麼時候已坐在他面前。

韓胜宇被活生生嚇了一跳，身子往後一縮，頭就咚的一聲撞上了後頭的牆板。  
聲音挺大，重點是還挺疼的。

韓胜宇無可奈何的摸著後腦勺，想問問這個古靈精怪的弟弟是否又有什麼新主意，否則他這裡那裡又說又玩得好好兒的，跑他面前來做什麼?

還沒來得及開口，摀著頭的手掌就被一雙熱呼呼的掌心給包覆住了。  
“對不起對不起，哥我不是故意要嚇你的。” 慌張的曹承衍拿著雙手護著他的頭，因為位置的關係，側坐著的曹承衍現在幾乎算是整個人半趴伏到他身上來了。

韓胜宇掠過他的肩掃視著後方，忙亂的工作人員，遠離群眾的角落，不容易被注意到，也因此沒人因為他們這樣過於親暱的舉動而有所側目。

“過來做什麼?” 

“也沒什麼，就是想….. 哥會不會無聊，想過來陪陪你。”

“不無聊，我習慣了。倒是….. 過來，代表你將我上次說的話想好了?” 抬眼看進曹承衍細長的眼眸，不出所料看見立馬呈現的慌張和不知所措。

“啊啊…..啊，那個….。” 怎麼想得好呢? 曹承衍幾乎想找個洞鑽進去。

……………………….

一個禮拜前，韓胜宇將賴在他床上不走的曹承衍一旋身壓制在了床鋪上。

曹承衍驚慌的眼眸大睜，彷彿迷了路的小鹿，卻沒有發出聲響。

“嚇到了?” 曹承衍看著距離自己不到三十公分的面龐點點頭，”那為什麼不反抗?” 

“哥力氣大。” 這是實話實說，但也是違心之論。”還有，我覺得哥好像喜歡我。”

“唷? 你知道?” 驚奇的反而是韓胜宇。

“怎麼不知道，哥眼神老是追著我看，怎麼可能感覺不到?” 看著白皙的臉龐上冉起兩片紅雲，韓胜宇笑了。

“其實是你老追著我看吧，否則怎麼知道我在看你?” 

看他的人多了去了，跟前跟後的李翰洁，喜歡來搭話的金宇碩，俏皮可愛還會撒嬌的宋亨俊，靦腆害羞卻會扯著袖子叫他哥的李垠尚。這些人他都沒注意到，只注意到自己目光，那代表什麼可就清楚的很。

“那你讓哥喜歡你嗎?” 繞彎子問話，韓胜宇略略縮小兩人的距離，讓他吐出的話語可以輕拂在曹承衍耳際，換來他機靈的一陣輕顫。

“不知道。” 連耳尖都紅透的曹承衍，硬是不回答。

“我怎麼覺得你同意了呢?” 最後十公分韓胜宇凝視他的眼，鼻尖擦過鼻頭的時候，曹承衍不由自主閉上了眼。

然後是一個溫柔至極的吻。

曹承衍感受到和韓胜宇交纏的腿，他的重量將他埋覆在柔軟的床墊裡，他感受到韓胜宇的體溫隔著薄薄的T恤傳到他身上，曹承衍忍不住發出動情的呻吟，隨即他開啟的唇瓣被對方探入，靈活的舌尖掃過他的柔軟，攻城掠地。

曹承衍不知道韓胜宇的吻技這麼好，整個人被吻的暈陶陶的，等他為了喘氣稍稍回過神，才發覺自己的前襟不知什麼時候已被敞開，而韓胜宇的T恤則被他扯的老高，他的手正留戀的撫摸著對方緊實的背肌，他自己更是被上下摸了個通透。

“哥哥哥….。”一疊聲的喊，曹承衍為失了理智的狀況感到驚慌，韓胜宇從他頸子上抬起頭，眼裡的情慾濃的化不開，讓曹承衍更急忙的推搡著，他還不確定，也還沒準備好呢。

韓胜宇即使是正人君子，這樣的情況也實在難以按捺，他只能靠著曹承衍的肩深呼吸，讓自己疼痛高漲的部位遠離觸碰。

“這樣還不確定?” 韓胜宇苦笑。果然是小狐狸，兩個人都陷在情慾裡了，還有辦法說不知道不確定?

“我是在下面的?” 自尊心有點放不下。  
“你要在上面也不是不可以。” 曹承衍聽了抬了眉毛，瞇著眼想像自己將韓胜宇壓在下方的感覺，不知為什麼畫面有些突兀?

“哥哥哥，我不能想想嗎?” 想吧，就去想吧。反正這樣一打斷，也涼茶了。韓胜宇摸摸他的頭，將他把髮絲撥正。

“打算什麼時候給我答案?” 小狐狸不逼不行，不直接攤牌跟他玩捉迷藏的話，只會被他耍得團團轉，就像其他覬覦他的小朋友們一樣。

“下周….吧?” 

…………………..

想虛以委蛇一番的曹承衍想了一個禮拜都沒想出個頭緒，卻是目光越來越離不開韓胜宇了。

新拍的畫報中韓胜宇的定位是撲朔迷離的性感，彷若游移物外卻又讓人無法不注意到他的魅惑之氣，曹承衍只覺得，這哥全身都化成了性感兩個字，讓他看得臉紅心跳又捨不得離開目光。

曹承衍睜睜的盯著韓胜宇上了妝的面容，最後四下張望了番很快的湊近給了韓胜宇一個吻。

“晚上…，哥在房裡等我吧!”

韓胜宇笑了，所以終於要給他聖誕禮物加上生日禮物了嗎?

\---生日END快樂，韓胜宇---

P.S 其實清水的不能再清水了，但是不給發，得藏連結裡，我也沒有辦法~~


End file.
